Apples, Deathnote, and Explosions
by fruity blonde pixie
Summary: Bella and Alice are constantly blowing things up example: L's fave grocery stores . L and Light try to clean up after them, but all Alice and Bella do is get more hyper!
1. the piggy mart

**Hey this is my first post on so please review and tell me if I need to improve or something :D thank you!!! **

"L, why haven't we played tennis lately?" Light asked, staring at the big black book in L's hands. "Because this book doesn't have strawberries in it, so I'm trying to figure out why." L calmly explained, scratching his toe, not looking up from his book. Light stood there for a minute, gripping his tennis racket.

"Wow, your not even eating that strawberry cake I made Misa bake for you." L responded by sinking his hand in the cake and stuffed the fistful cake in his mouth, still not looking up from his book. "What book is this?" Light reached out to touch the book. L easily spun the chair around to prevent Light from dirtying it.

"Can I at least guess?" Light whined. Ryuk suddenly floated in. "Light, your out of apples. Again." L, being the nice host he is, gestured to the cake, as if to say, help yourself. "Strawberries? Your kidding me, right?" Ryuk asked. "Even that apple pie Misa burnt is better than strawberries." "Ryuk! I'm trying to guess L's book. Shut up!" "It's got an apple on it." L said.

"Apple!" Ryuk charged for the book as best as possible. "Oh, just Twilight." L spun his chair around. "How do you live with this outrageous shinigami?!" Light and Ryuk's mouths dropped open. "Just Twilight?! Twilight rules! It's the new Fruits Basket! Just Twilight?!" He spun his chair around.

Light walked over to the computer on L's desk. "Watari? Yes this is Light. Yes. We'll need a bowl of strawberries, apples, and Bella. And Alice."

Five minutes later, there was a loud explosion, and the familiar voices of Alice and Bella. "Go, go, go!" Bella yelled. Then the door opened and slammed shut. Alice and Bella stood there panting, covered in dust. They were a holding a bag of apples and a box of strawberries. "Dang it, Alice! I told you not to blow up the grocery store!" Bella yelled.

L fell out of his chair. "Please tell me you didn't blow up the Piggy Mart!" he gasped.

"Ummm. . ." Alice said. "The Piggy Mart has the best strawberries ever!" L whined. "Bella, comfort your man!" Alice yelled, backing out of the room, throwing the bag of apples at Ryuk.

"Not the Piggy Maaarrrt!" L whined. Bella shot thanks-a-lot looks at Alice as Light pulled her out of the room.

---

"I can't believe we have to move again!" Light complained loudly, while he and L grabbed their suitcases.

"Hey, your girlfriend." L said, throwing some boxers at Light. "Eew! Oh, wait, these are mine." Light squealed.

"Come on you guys!" Bella pounded on the door.

"L? The girls are coming up." Watari's voice crackled.

"Too late, Watari." Light told the computer, then opened the hotel room door.

"I hear we're staying at a condo next!" Light said.

Alice just shook her butt happily.

Light rolled his eyes. "It's just like you to blow things up just to move."

"How did you know?!" She yelled.

"Oh, L, I forgot, can I have my book back?" Bella asked.

"Do you have New Moon?" L asked while handing Twilight to Bella.

"It's already packed." Bella put Twilight in the black messenger bag she carried.

L muttered some cuss words under his breath and went to tell Watari they were ready to go to the airport.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

"Light you idiot!!!" Alice screamed again. Light, L, and Bella ran into Light's room.

Alice was standing there, holding the boxers L had thrown at Light earlier.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Bella and Light screamed, while L calmly took the boxers and threw them out of window.

"We'll be leaving now, Watari." He said while scrubbing his hands with soap.

**Most likely I'll update tomorrow but please review an tell me how I did**


	2. locked out and america

**Chapter number two!!!!! YYYAAAAYYY btw for those of you subscribing it would be helpful if you reviewed ******

---multiple hours later---

"I can't believe you let your Coke fizz all over the plane!" L said the same time Bella said, "I can't believe you drank Coke!"

Alice stood before them grinning widely. "I felt like being hyper." She explained.

Light hugged Alice, saying, "I like it when Alice is hyper!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Only because you can feel her up when people are watching and she won't care."

Alice turned bright pink. "What?!"

"Thank you, Bella!" Light glared at her while she widened her eyes innocently.

Suddenly, Ryuk spoke up. "I left my apple on the bus."

"That wasn't a bus, Ryuk." L explained.

"Well whatever it is, I left my apple on it." Ryuk pouted.

Bella and Alice burst out laughing.

Ryuk glared at them. "It's not funny! That apple tasted good!"

That only made them laugh harder. "We're not l-laughing at that!" Bella gasped. "Our science teacher told us that the apple is the ovary of a fruit tree! You think that your ovary tasted good!" Alice explained, giggling loudly.

Ryuk's mouth dropped open.

Light sighed, glaring darkly at Alice and Bella. "I'll get you a new apple when we get to our condo."

Ryuk happily floated over to the taxi.

"Where are we anyways?" L asked, skrtching (scratching L-style) his arm.

Bella and Alice looked at each other and happily yelled, "PANAMA CITY!"

Light and L looked at each other in despair.

"As in America?" Bella nodded.

The taxi driver honked his horn.

Light and L had to be dragged and forcibly thrown in the taxi.

Soon they arrived at the Majestic.

"We're sharing a condo on the 20th floor, room 208. It's a four bedroom, two bath place, with one kitchen, a living room, and a big balcony!"

Alice bounced up and down happily in the elevator while Light held on to Bella and L. "If this elevator crashes its your fault." He said, his face green.

The elevator doors opened and Alice tangoed over to the door and slid the keycard. *click*

"Yay!" Bella cheered.

The door opened to a narrowish hallway. About a yard in, there was a door on the right.

It was a medium bedroom with a window, a tv, a queen-sized bed with navy sheets, and a closet. A small wooden dresser sat at the foot of the bed, facing a door that probably led to the bathroom.

L quickly parked his three black suitcases and black duffel bag in there.

"So L-kun found his room. . ." Bella made an invisible checkmark in the air with her finger.

Light continued down the hall. He stopped at a door that must have been a bathroom. It was.

"Ooooo, pretty colors!" Bella exclaimed. The bathroom was different colors of blue all swirled together with gold. There was door leading off to L's room, and that was it.

"Hmmm . . ." Alice said. "These are supposed to be jack and jill bedrooms and bathrooms. She pouted.

"Maybe L is special!" Bella said.

"Yeah, special ed!" Light exclaimed.

"Just keep going. Maybe the receptionist just made a mistake and there's like the parent bedroom and three smaller bedrooms." L figured.

Alice just shrugged and turned into another hallway. On the left it led to the kitchen, balcony, and living room. The small group quickly turned to the right to find the other bedrooms.

They stopped at a door on the left. "Here we are!" Bella said.

Inside was a room similar to L's. It had a queen-sized bed, chest closet, bathroom door, etc. Light quickly plunked his four white suitcases and one duffel bag down.

"We're gonna go find the other rooms." Bella and Alice danced off. Light just rolled his eyes and began to unpack.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT! OH THAT RECEPTIONIST IS GOIN DOWN!" Alice screeched.

There was a loud stomping sound, then the front door slammed.

"What's going on?" L asked.

"We only got a two-bedroom condo instead of four-bedroom, so Alice is going to go argue with the receptionist." Bella explained.

Light just shrugged, then continued unpacking while Bella turned the tv up _loud_!

---five hours later (10:00 p.m.)---

"What is taking her so long?" Light asked.

Bella shrugged, yawned, then _finally _turned down the tv. That's when the banging started up.

L opened the door. Alice stood there, with her hands clenched at her sides.

L thought for a moment. He then yelled, "I found Alice!!"

**I hope you like it! I'll write more soon!!**


	3. supercalifradgilistic

**If you're reading this and you subscribed and you didn't review you are officially REVIEW CHALLENGED!! I MEAN COME ON PEOPLE I NEED SOME FEEDBACK ALREADY!!!(Yes I am high off OJ and gummy bears) Oh and thanks to The Blonde One and animallovr1017, the only ones who actually review. I will keep up my randomness ******

Emma: I need someone to do the disclaimer; The Blonde One said I had to have at least one so. . . hey Light! Come 'ere! Can you please do the disclaimer? For me?

Light: . . . Fine. Emma does not own L or Alice or Bella. Or me, sadly. However she does own the word shiznuggets.

Emma: YAAAY you forgot about the gummy bears.

Light: *snooooore*

Emma: Waaaaahhhh

Alice coldly glared at L as he tossed apples at Ryuk. L, sensing her watching him, looked over.

"L, I have a question for you. Do you always lock people out of their condos for like, five hours when they accidentally leave their keycard in their room?" Alice purred.

"I-" L began, dropping his apples angrily, but Ryuk interrupted him.

"Jeez, shut up. I haven't had enough apples yet!" Ryuk said, popping the last two apples in his mouth. "Are we seriously out of apples already?" he asked, looking at L wide-eyed.

L and Alice rolled their eyes in unison.

"L!" Bella screamed, running in into the living room, glomping L. "They have a Piggy Mart here!" she shouted. L shot up from the couch. "YES!!!"

They both danced around the room for a little bit, then L ran to change out of his pajamas and into his usual white shirt and jeans.

Alice and Bella were talking animatedly about the similarities between ferrets and hot lifeguards when L walked back in the room. "HOLY SHIZNUGGETS!!" Alice yelled. L was dressed in boxers and his baggy white shirt.

"Meow." Bella exclaimed.

L looked down. His cheeks turned crimson. "He hasn't had a strawberry lollipop today." Bella explained. Alice nodded in agreement as L pulled his jeans off his head and put them on.

---20 minutes later---

"I dare you to call that hot guy a hobnocker." Bella whispered to Alice, pointing to a beautiful boy with hair darker than L's, who was looking at different types of pocky. L sighed as his head dropped in his hands.

"We're gonna get banned from this one too, aren't we?" Light asked. "Probably." L replied. Light headed off to get ramen noodles and strawberries before they were kicked out of the store.

Alice sauntered over to the foreign candy. "Pocky is so hard to decide on!" she fluttered her eyelashes. Bella burst out laughing. "Sure is." The boy said, checking Alice out. "What's your name?" he asked. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A RETARD?!" Alice screamed. Bella clasped onto L's shoulder, busting her gut over the look on the guy's face.

"Umm. . ." he said, backing away. "YOU HOBNOCKER!!!" Alice shrieked. She stomped away angrily. The cute boy walked over to Bella and L.

"What's a hobnocker?" he whispered. By this time Bella was literally rolling around on the floor and holding her stomach. L whispered into the boy's ear.

"EWWW!" The boy made a grossed out face. "That's just sick." "And illegal." Bella managed to wheeze.

---back at the hotel---

"Oh my effing gosh!" Bella exclaimed. "How did you get this video??"

Alice grinned. "I have certain relations. . . Or something like that." They burst out laughing as they watched frame-by-frame the expression on the boy's face.

"Light, we need to work." L said, eating a dough kabob. Light-chibi tear-said, "But this video is awesome! Look there's me getting strawberries and apples out of the fruit aisle! And there's Ryuk floating around holding lollipops!"

"Fine." L pouted. "We'll work tomorrow."

Alice shot out of her chair. "AFTER ALL THE FREAKING WORK ME AND BELLA DID TO GET YOU HERE FOR A VACATION, YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT WORKING?! AAAAAAAAA!" She then settled back in her chair to let Bella chew the boys out.

"NARGLE ASFJVYFJMNLJJ! SUPERCALIFRADGELISTICEXPIALIDOUICUS!" L and Light stared bug-eyed at Bella. "I'm gonna go chew out the receptionist." She muttered, sulking.

"That's my job." Alice complained. L and Light stared at her. "What? Oh alright, I'll tell you. She got cursed by a he/she and now she can't cuss." She admitted.

"That makes perfect sense." Light said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, right?" Alice asked.

**Annnnddddd, that's it. Sorry its kinda short but oh well. Pocky highs don't help when you're trying to focus ;) PEASE REVIEW!!! Seriously people. **


End file.
